Antagonis
by Edelweis
Summary: "Minnie, aku jatuh cinta pada Hyungmu." "Tapi Hyung? Hyungku sudah mempunyai istri." "Lalu kenapa? Apa kau mau pertunanganmu dengan Kyunnie dibatalkan?" "Andweee... Aku akan membantumu, Hyung." Yunjae end
1. Chapter 1

Antagonis

Siapa bilang tidak pernah menang

?

::

Yunjae Fanfic

Mpreg

::

Oneshoot

::

Dun't like dun't baca

::

"Minnie, aku jatuh cinta pada Hyungmu."

"Tapi Hyung? Hyungku sudah mempunyai istri."

"Lalu kenapa? Apa kau mau pertunanganmu dengan Kyunnie dibatalkan?"

"Andweee... Aku akan membantumu, Hyung."

::

::::::::::::::::::::::::

'Namanya Jung Yunho. Umur 28 tahun, Putra pertama dari Jung Hankyung dan Jung Heechul pemilik kerajaan bisnis Jung corp. Adiknya Jung Changmin kuliah di Cassie University jurusan musih. Mempunyai istri bernama Jung Ahra. Walau sudah menikah selama tiga tahun, tapi masih belum mempunyai seorang anak pun.'

"Kau hebat Chunnie. Tidak sia sia aku merestuimu sebagai calon adik iparku." kata Jaejoong setelah dia membaca informasi tentang seseorang yang telah merebut hatinya sejak beberapa hari yang lalu.

"Hmm... Jadi dia Hyungmu Minnie. Sepertinya tuhan memberiku banyak kemudahan."

Jaejoong mengambil ponselnya dan segera menghubungi seseorang.

"Yoboseo, Hyung." Sapa seseorang disebrang sana

"Yoboseo, Minnie."

"Ada apa, Hyung? Tumben menghubungiku." Tanya Changmin.

Dia heran tidak biasanya Jaejoong menghubunginya di jam jam kerja seperti ini.

"Minnie, makan siang nanti, bisakah kau menemaniku? Aku ingin bercerita sesuatu padamu."

"Makan siang? Tentu saja aku mau Hyung. Tapi, Hyung yang mentraktir kan?"

Selalu. Apapun asal berhubungan dengan makan, seorang Jung Changmin akan selalu bersemangat.

"Ok. Nanti Hyung yang akan menjemputnu dikampus."

"Sip Hyung. Aku tunggu."

Pip

Sambungan terputus. Jaejoong tampak tersenyum, menyeringai lebih tepatnya.

"Yunnie Bear. Sebentar lagi kau akan menjadi milikku. Milikku seorang."

Kim Jaejoong. itulah namanya. Seorang namja cantik yang sangat ambisius. Apapun keinginannya harus didapatnya. Seminggu yang lalu, saat dia sedang berada di taman sendirian, dia terpesona pada pandangan pertama pada seorang namja tampan yang sedang membagikan balon pada anak anak yang sedang bermain di taman itu. Yeah lebih tepatnya cinta pada pandangan pertama.

Kim Jaejoong. putra pertama dari dua bersaudara. Setelah kedua orang tuanya meninggal, dia hanya tinggal berdua dengan sepupunya, Cho Kyuhyun. Adiknya Kim Junsu sedang melanjutkan study musicnya di London sejak dua tahun yang lalu.

.

.

.

Tin tin tin

Bunyi klakson mengagetkan segerombolan mahasiswa yang sedang ngerumpi di depan gerbang. Seorang tiang listrik, eh manja yang tingginya diatas rata rata itu merbalik melihat siapa sang pelaku yang membunyikan klakson itu. Senyuman segera terpasang diwajah tampannya saat melihat mobil sport warna biru milik orang yang dikenalnya sudah menunggunya.

Setelah berpamitan pada teman temannya, namja itu langsung berlari menghampiri mobil tersebut, membuka pintunya dan langsung masuk.

"Hai Jae Hyung." Sapanya pada pemilik mobil.

Jaejoong hanya tersenyum dan langsung melajukan mobilnya.

"Kita makan dimana Hyung?" Tanya Changmin sambil memperhatikan Jaejoong yang tampak berbeda hari ini.

"Emmm, kamu maunya dimana Minnie?"

"Apa ya? Bagaimana kalau restoran Jepang. Minnie mau sushi Hyung."

"Ok, kerestoran biasa ya?" tanya Jaejoong sambil tersenyum.

Changmin mengangguk antusias. Matanya berbinar bahagia membayangkan makanan yang akan dimakannya nanti.

"Hyung palli..."

Changmin segera melesat masuk kedalam restoran tanpa menunggu Jaejoong

Ck,

"Dasar monsterfood."

.

"Minnie, ceritakan tentang keluargamu."

Pertanyaan Jaejoong membuat Changmin menghentikan acara makan.

"Ada apa, Hyung. Kenapa tiba2 kau ingin tau tentang keluargaku?"

"Tidak ada. Aku hanya tidak mau Kyunnie salah memilih pasangan."

Changmin langsung melotot mendengar perkataan Jaejoong.

"Ya... apa maksud Hyung."

"Ceritakan." paksa Jaejoong sambil tersenyum.

Hah, Changmin menghembuskan nafasnya kasar.

"Ne, Aku anak bungsu dari Jung Hankyunh dan Jung Heechul. Hyung tau mereka kan?"

Jaejoong hanya mengangguk.

"Hyungku bernama Jung Yunho. Hyung sudah menikah tiga tahun yang lalu."

"Lalu? Seperti apa umma, appa dan hyungmu?"

"Appa orangnya sangat sabar, tapi disaat tertentu bisa sangat tegas. Umma, ya seperti ibu2 pada umumnya. Sedikit cerewet dan kadang sangat pedas kalau bicara. Tapi pada dasarnya dia seorang umma yg sayang pada anaknya."

"Lalu"

"Yunho hyung, dia sebenarnya pribadi yang hangat, tapi orang yang tidak mengenalnya akan berkata kalau dia orang yg sangat dingin. Sejak menikah sebenarnya dia tinggal di Jepang. baru satu bulan ini kembali. Dia akan menggantikan Appa."

"Istrinya?"

"Ahra nunna, walau aku tidak terlalu dekat dengannya, tapi aku lihat dia yeoja yang baik, dan lembut. Sayang sampai saat ini mereka belum pempunyai anak."

Jaejoong hanya diam menyimak semua cerita Changmin. Senyuman tak lepas dari bibirnya.

"Min, bagaimana kalau aku bilang kalau aku... kalau aku menyukai Hyungmu. Ah, ani aku mencintai Hyungmu."

Uhuk uhuk uhuk

"Mwo? Yah hyung jangan bercanda."

Makanan yang dikunyah Changmin menyembur keluar semua. Untung tidak mengenai Jaejoong.

"Ya... kau jorok sekali."

"Salah Hyung sendiri kenapa bercanda macam itu." kata Changmin sambil meminum Jus'nya

"Siapa yang bercanda. Aku serius kok." Jaejoong berkata dengan santainya.

Brussss

Minuman itu sukses menyembur keluar lagi.

"HYUNG..."

"Wae?"

"Dia sudah menikah Hyung."

"Lalu kenapa? Tidak apa apakan. Dia bisa menceraikan istrinya. atau aku juga mau jadi istri keduanya."

"Mwo?" Changmin benar shock mendengar perkataan Jaejoong. Benar benar sulit dipercaya.

"Wae? Kau pasti akan membantukukan, Minnie?" Tanya Jaejoong lagi sambil memberikan Puppy eye andalannya.

"Andweeee."

"Mwo? Jadi kau tidak menyayangiku lagi, Minnie?" Kata Jaejoong sambil memasang wajah sedih.

"Kasihan Kyunnie, dia harus batal bertunangan."

"Mwo? Andweeeee... Baiklah aku akan membantumu Hyung."

"Benarkah? Yeiiii, ternyata Kyunnie tidak salah memilih kekasih."

.

.

.

Hari akhir pekan, apa lagi tanggal muda. pantas saja mall ini terasa sangat ramai. Terlihat seorang Yeoja paruh baya sedang berjalan keluar mall dengan membawa banyak sekali barang belanjaan. Dari gerakan bibirnya tampak sekali dia sedang mengomel. Entah apa dan siapa. Dan sial, saat dia hendak menyebrang, seseorang menabraknya hingga terjatuh. Tangannya sikunya membentur aspal dan barang belanjaannya berhamburan.

"Ahjumma, anda baik baik saja?"

Seorang namja muda yang tidak lain adalah Jaejoong membantunya berdiri dan memungut belanjaannya.

"Gumawo. Nona."

"Ne, sama sama Ahjumma."Jawab namja itu sambil tersenyum.

"dan saya Namja Ahjumma."

"Mwo? Aigo..., mian ne? Ahjumma tidak tau."

Jaejoong hanya tersenyum.

"Omo..., tangan Ahjumma berdarah, harus segera diobati."

"Dimana mobil Ahjumma, mari aku antar."

"Ah, kebetulan Ahjumma naik taksi."

"Benarkah? dimana rumah Ahjumma?"

"Di Samsungdong."

"Oh, berarti kita satu arah. Bagaimana kalau aku antar. Kebetulan aku harus kembali ke caffe dan melewali daerah situ."

"Apa tidak merepotkan?"

"Ani, mari Ahjumma."

Selama tiga puluh menit perjalanan, mereka berkenalan dan mengobrol sana sini dengan Ahjumma itu. Mereka cepat sekali akrab. bahkan tanpa terasa mereka sudah sampai didepan rumah Ahjumma itu.

"Apa Joongie mau mampir dulu?"

"Ah, ani Ahjumma. Aku harus ke cafe, kasihan yang lain, biasanya jam segini cafe sedang ramai."

"Tapi kapan kapan mampir ya?"

"Ne, tentu Ahjumma, Ahjumma juga kapan kapan mampir ke cafeku."

"Tentu. Ahjumma akan membawa semua anggota keluarga untuk mencoba masakanmu."

"Ne, aku tunggu Ahjumma."

Jaejoong mulai menjalankan mobilnya saat Ahjumma itu menghilang dibalik pintu rumahnya.

"I got you calon mertuaku."

::

::

::

tbc

Awassss ada Ff gaje numpang lewat.

Ada yang mau baca?


	2. Chapter 2

Antagonis

Siapa bilang tidak pernah menang

?

::

Yunjae Fanfic

Mpreg

::

02/03 (mungkin)

::

Dun't like dun't baca

::

::::::::::::::::::::::::

Sebuah mobil Audi A8 terlihat baru saja keluar dari sebuah rumah sakit, melaju pelan membelah jalan kota Seoul yang tidak begitu ramai. Suara musik terdengar mengalun lembut mengiringi perjalanan sang memilik. Seorang yeoja paruh baya tampak duduk dibelakang kemudi, dan seorang yeoja muda duduk disampingnya. Sesekali mereka terlihat membicarakan sesuatu.

Begitu sampai di daerah Dongdaemun, mobil itu tampak mengurangi kecepatannya. Sang pengemudi tampak sedang melihat kanan kiri seperti mencari sesuatu.

"Eomma, Apa yang kau cari?" tanya yeoja muda disampingnya.

"Ah, Ahra ya. Eomma sedang mencari cafe kenalan Eomma. Katanya ada didaerah sini."

"Benarkah, apa nama cafenya Eomma?"

"Coffee Cojjee...

Ah, itu dia." Heechul terlihat senang saat apa yang dicarinya sudah ada didepan mata.

Setelah memparkirkan mobilnya, dua yeoja beda usia itu pun beriringan memasuki cafe.

"Wow..."

Satu kata itu yang keluar dari mulut kedua yeoja itu saat melihat interior cafe itu. Sederhana namun terlihat elegan.

"Selamat datang! Untuk berapa orang?"

Seorang pelayan yang melihat dua yeoja itu cuma bengong di depan pintu, mendekati mereka.

"Ah, ne. untuk dua orang."

"Baik, mari saya antar."

Mereka pun menuju meja kosong di sudut ruangan dekat cendela.

"Silakan menunggu sebentar."

Pelayan itu baru saja akan melangkah pergi setelah mencatat pesanan mereka, saat Heechul memanggilnya lagi.

"Iya, apa ada tambahan?" tanya pelayan itu.

"Ah, ani. Cuma mau tanya, apa benar cafe ini milik Kim Jaejoong?" Tanya Heechul

"Benar, Nyonya. Cafe ini milik Jaejoong ssi."

"Ah, baguslah aku tidak salah tempat." Kata Heechul sambil tersenyum

"Bisakah aku bertemu dengannya?"

"Tentu. Saya akan memberi tahu Jaejoong ssi."

"Terima kasih."

.

"Heechul ahjumma?" Sapa Jaejoong setengah tidak percaya.

Bukankan memang Tuhan memberinya kemudahan? Lihatlah, belum juga dia melempar pancingan, ikan itu datang sendiri padanya. Dan dua sekaligus.

"Hai, Joongie."

"Ahjumma apa kabar? Aku tidak menyangkah Ahjumma beneran mau mampir kecafeku yang sederhana ini."

Jaejoong lalu mengambil duduk didepan Heechul dan memanggil pegawainya untuk minta dibuatkan minum.

Ah, sepertinya mereka akan mengobrol lama.

Saatnya melempar pancingan.

"Cafe ini sangat bagus kok. Ahjumma jadi suka berlama lama disini."

"Benarkah? Joongie senang mendengarnya."

Jaejoong menoleh kearah Ahra yang duduk disamping Heechul.

"Ahjumma, siapa Nunna cantik ini? Apa dia putrimu?" Tanya Jaejoong sambil tersenyum pada Ahra.

"Ah, mianhae. Ahjumma sampai lupa mengenalkannya padamu, Joongie.

Ini menantu Ahjumma."

"Annyeong, Jung Ahra imnida."

"Annyeong, Nunna. Kim Jaejoong imnida. Tapi Nunna bisa menanggilku Joongie seperti ahjumma.

"Ne, Joongie."

"Ah, Nunna sangat cantik (hoek). Nampyeon Nunna pasti tampan."

"Ne, Putra Ahjumma memang sangat tampan Joongie."

Ahra hanya tersenyum mendengar mertuanya yang menjawab pertanyaan Jaejoong.

"Hah, Joongie jadi iri dengan putra Ahjumma. Joongie juga ingin punya istri secantik Ahra Nunna." Kata Jaejoong dengan memasang muka sedihnya.

"Kenapa Joongie berkata seperti itu? Istri Joongie nanti pasti juga Cantik, atau malah bisa lebih cantik dari Nunna. Iya kan Eomma?" Ahra berusaha menghibur Jaejoong yang mendadak bersedih.

Dimata Ahra, Jaejoong seperti adik kecil untuknya. Entah mengapa, pertama melihatnya tadi, Ahra langsung menyukai Jaejoong. Apalagi Ahra adalah anak tunggal dikeluarganya. Sejak lama dia menginginkan seorang adik.

Siapa yang yang bisa menolak pesona dari seorang Kim Jaejoong. Benarkan?

"Benar Joongie. Suatu saat kau pasti mendapat istri yang cantik dan akan mempunyai anak anak yang lucu."

Heechul yang awalnya semangat untuk menghibur Jaejoong, mendadak murung saat kata anak meluar dari mulutnya. Tidak bisa dipungkiri, dia merindukan anak dalam keluarga kecil putra pertamanya. Cucunya.

"Itu tidak akan mungkin Ahjumma. Sampai kapanpun Joongie tidak akan mempunyai istri. Jangankan istri cantik, yeoja jelek pun tidak akan mau menikah dengan Joongie."

Wajah Jaejoong makin terlihat murung, matanya tampak berkaca kaca.

"Kenapa Joongie? Joongin cantik..., eh maksud Nunna Joongie tampan juga baik pasti banyak yang mau menjadi istri Joongie."

"Nonna memang benar, banyak yang mengejar Joongie. dulu Juga Joongie hampir bertunangan, tapi gagal saat yeojachingu Joongie tau setelah menikah dengan Joongie, dia tidak akan mempunyai keturunan."

"Mwo? Mak... maksud Joongie, Joongie Mandul?" Heechul sangat kaget mendengar perkataan Jaejoong.

"Annio. Joongie tidak mandul."

"Lalu?"

"Joongie tidak bisa memhamili, tapi Joongie yang akan dihamili."

"MWO?" Hechul dan Ahra berteriak kaget bersamaan.

"Dokter bilang ditubuh Joongie ada rahim. karena itu sel laki laki joongie sangat lemah. Umma bilang Joongie mewarisi keistimewaan Umma. Umma Joongie juga namja."

"Mwo?" Sekali lagi Heechul dan Ahra dibuat kaget dengan perkataan Jaejoong.

"hik hik hik... Apa setelah ini Ahjumma dan Nunna akan membenci Joongie karna keluarga Joongie tidak normal?" Jaejoong menundukan kepalanya. Air matanya mengalir deras.

"Mwo? Anio, Joongie. Mana mungkin Ahjumma membencimu karena masalah itu. Iyakana Ahra? Heechul merasa bersalah melihat air mata Jaejoong. Ekspresi keterkejutannya tadi sepertinya melukai perasaan Jaejoong.

"Benar Joongie. Nunna menganggapmu adik. Jadi mana mungkin Nunna membencimu."

"Benarkah?" Jaejoong mengangkat wajahnya, matanya berbinar senang, ya walau masih ada sisa sisa air mata.

Heechul dan Ahra mengangguk. Mereka merasa gemas melihat ekspresi Jaejoong yang seperti anak kecil.

Jaejoong, setelah melihat mereka mengangguk jadi tersenyum senang. Dan tanpa Heechul dan Ahra sadari, bibinya terangkat keatas sebelah. Menyeringai.

Akting yang hebat bukan?

Mereka pun melanjukkan mengobrol ini itu sampai lupa waktu.

Tiga jem lebih mereka mengobrol, sampai akhirnya Heechul dan Ahra pamit pulang.

"Sering seringlah mampir Ahjumma. Ajak Ahjussi juga. Nunna juga, Ajak suami nunna.

"Ne, tentu saja. Kami pamit. Annyeong..."

"Annyeong."

Jaejoong terus memperhatikan mereka sampai mobil membawa mereka menghilang ditengan jalanan kota Seoul yang ramai.

"I got you, Ahra ssi."

.

.

.

Sejak saat itu, Heechul dan Ahra makin dekat dengan Jaejoong. Heechul bahkan sudah beberapa mengajak Suaminya, Hankyung makan dan mengunjungi Jaejoong dicafenya. Hankyung juga tampak menyukai Jaejoong. Bagi mereka Jaejoong terlihat sangat polos.

Begitu juga Ahra, saat dia tidak ada kerjaan dia akan selalu meminta Jaejoong untuk menemaninya. Mereka sering jalan bareng, berbelanja, nonton atau sekedar makan bareng layaknya adik dan kakak.

Seperti saat ini, mereka sedang asyik mengobrol berdua sambil menikmati makan siang di cafe Jaejoong. Mereka baru saja selesai belanja tadi.

"Joongie, apa kau yakin Yunho Oppa akan menyukai hadiah ini?" Kata Ahra sambil melihat kembali hadiah yang akan diberikan untuk suaminya saat pesta anniversary pernikahan mereka yang ke empat dua hari lagi.

"Tentu saja Nunna. Itu jam limited edition. harganya saja sama dengan harga satu buah mobil. Joongie tidak akan salah memilih barang. Apalagi jam itu hanya 5 didunia."

"Kau benar Joongie, Oppa pasti suka dengan hadiah ini."

Begitulah, mereka akan membicarakan banyak hal jika suda berdua. Semua yang melihat pun pasti akan mengatakan kalau mereka sangat akrab satu sama lain. Tapi sayang, apa yang terlihat belum tentu itu yang terjadi sesungguhnya.

Tuluskah seorang Kim Jaejoong?

::

Sementara ditempat lain, dua orang namja terlihat baru saja keluar dari lift. Sama sama tampan tapi sangat berbeda jauh. Yang satu tinggi menjulang dan terlihat ramah. terbukti dengan senyuman yang tidak pernah luntur membalas sapaan orang orang yang dilewatinya. Berbeda dengan yang satunya, Tampan dan sangat manly,tapi terkesan dingin, tanpa ada senyum dibibirnya. Hanya sesekali mengangguk membalas sapaan orang orang.

Siapa yang tidak mengenal mereka? Pewaris Jung corp. Jung Yunho sang kakak dan Jung Changmin sang adik.

"Hei, Changmin. Kenapa kau ikut masuk mobilku?" Tanya Yunho saat dia melihat adiknya ikut masuk mobilnya.

"Tentu saja ikut kau, Hyung.? Hyung lupa kalau mobilku masuk bengkel." Jawab Changmin sekenanya.

"Tapi aku mau menjemput Ahra di 'Coffee Cojjee' terlebih dulu. Dan mungkin akan malam juga sekalian."

"Bukankah itu malah lebih bagus lagi, Hyung. Dan satu lagi Hyungku tersanyang, dikorea ini hanya ada satu 'Coffee Cojjee' dan itu milik Jae hyung. Kakak Cho Kyuhyun namjachinguku."

"Ais... sudahlah, cepat pakai sabuk pengamanmu."

Mobil ferrary itupun langsung melaju cepat menuju 'Coffee Cojjee'

"JAE HYUNG..." teriak Changmin begitu memasuki Cafe itu.

Jaejoong yang sedang asyik ngobrol dengan Ahra pun terkejut. Bahkan kopi yang diminumnya langsung menyembur keluar mengenai baju Ahra.

"Ah, mian Nunna Joongie tidak sengaja." Jaejoong segera mengambil tisu membantu Ahra membersihkan bajunya.

"Mian Nunna."

"Sudah Joongie. Nunna tidak apa apa." Jawab Ahra disertai senyuman manisnya.

Sedangkan pelaku tindak kejahatan itu hanya diam memandang Jaejoong dan Ahra.

"Jung Changmin..." Desis Jaejoong sambil memandang tajam Changmin yang berdiri di sampingnya.

Melihat Jaejoong memdangnya tajam, Changmin hanya menggaruk tengkuknya sambil cengar cengir, bingung mau bagaimana

"He he he. Mian Hyung, Nunna."

Tuk.

"Appo..."

Yunho yang melihat kelakuan adik tercintanya, spontan langsung memukul kepala Changmin.

"Makanya, Jangan teriak teriak sembarangan. Bagaimana kalau teriakanmu itu membuat orang terkena serangan jantung."

"Benar itu Minnie. Untung saja sedang tidak ada pelanggan. Sudah berapa kali pelanggan Hyung kabur karna teriakanmu."

"Hehehe... piss." Changmin hanya nyengir.

"Nugu?" Tanya Jaejoong saat melihat Yunho yang berdiri dibelakang Changmin.

"Hallo, Jung Yunho imnida."

"O, ini Hyungnya Minnie dan Suaminya Nunna kan? Kim Jaejoong imnida."

"Yup, benar sekali Hyung." Sahut Changmin.

"Joongie, sepertinya Nunna mau ketoilet dulu." Ahra yang dari tadi sibuk membersihkan bajunya, beranjak dari kursinya.

"Ah, Nunna mau Joongie antar?"

"Ani, Nunna bisa sendiri."

"Baiklah. Nunna pake toilet di ruangan Joongie aja."

"Arra. Oppa, Ahra ke toilet sebentar." Pamit Ahra sebelum saat melewati Yunho.

"Ah, Hyung duduklah jangan berdiri terus." kata Changmin sambil duduk ditempat Ahra duduk tadi.

"Ah benar Yunho ssi. Duduklah."

Yunho pun duduk di samping Changmin, didekat jendela

Jaejoong lalu memanggil salah satu pegawainya untuk mencatat pesanan Changmin dan Yunho.

Sambil menunggu makanan datang dan Ahra juga kembali dari toilet, Jaejoong dan Changmin mengobrol banyak hal. Sesekali Jaejoong tertawa mendengar lelucon yang dilontarkan oleh Changmin. Sedangkan Yunho,dia sibuk dengan tablet yang ada ditangannya, hanya sesekali ikut menyahuti obrolan mereka. Dia lebih sering hanya tersenyum tipis mendengar banyolan Changmin.

Jaejoong sangat menikmati keadaan seperti ini. Beberapa kali dia menyeringai saat menangkap basah Yunho yang sedang memandanginya. Walau dia sedang asyik mengobrol dengan Changmin, ekor matanya bahkan dapat melihat dengan jelas. Ada tatap kagum dari mata Yunho untuknya. Sebenarnya bukan hanya Jaejoong yang sadar akan ketertarikan Yunho, Changmin Juga beberapa kali melihat langsung Hyungnya yang mencuri pandang pada Jaejoong.

Terjerat pesona uri Jaejoong eh?

.

.

.

Pesta ini sangat meriah. Banyak sekali orang penting yang hadir. Tentu saja, pesta ini dibuat oleh orang penting di dunia perekonomian Korea. Siapa lagi kau bukan keluarga Jung. Hari ini tepat empat tahun pernikahan putra pertama mereka.

Suasana pesta mendadak hening saat nelihat seorang namja cantik memasuki ruangan tempat pesta itu berlangsung. mata doenya yang bening, bibir plumnya yang merah merekah, rambut merahnya yang menantang, benar benar sempurna. Kalau tidak melihat pakaian yang dipakainya adalah setelan jas semi formal, siapa yang akan menyangka kalau dia adalah seorang namja.

Pesona seorang Kim Jaejoong eoh?

"Joongie."

Jaejoong langsung disambut dengan pelukan hangat dari Heechul.

"Bogoshipo."

"Nado Ahjumma."

Heechul melepas pelukannya dan memandang Jaejoong dari atas kebawah.

"Kau cantik sekali malam ini."

"Ahjumma... Joongie ini namja mana mungkin cantik."

"Aigo..."

Heecul begitu gemas melihat cara merajuk Jaejoong yang mengerucutkan bibirnya. Cute.

"Kka kita temui Ahjussim, Ahra dan Yunho."

Heechul lalu menarik Jaejoong menuju ketengah pesta. tempat Yunho Ahra dan Hankyung berada.

"Omo... " Ahra memekit pelan melihat penampilan Jaejoong yang menawan malam ini.

"Joongie kau cantik sekali." Ahra melihat Jaejoong dari atas ke bawah.

"Nunna..." Jaejoong kembali merajuk. bibirnya kembali mengerucut sebal.

Dan akhirnya hebohlah keluarga Jung itu menggoda Jaejoong. Tanpa mereka sadari, lagi lagi Jaejoong menyeringai saat ekor matanya menangkap mata Yunho yang mentap lekat dirinya.

Terpesona eoh?

"Hyunggg..." Teriakan itu kembali mengagetkan Jaejoong.

Sebelum sempat membalikkan badannya, Jaejoong merasakan sepasng tangan memeluknya.

"Hyung, kenapa tidak mengajak Kyunnie. Aku merindukannya."

Saat ini Jaejoong sedang sendirian didepan meja tempat minuman minuman itu berjejer. Tadi dia pamin untuk mengambil minum karena dia haus.

"Minnie, lihatlah. Apakah itu artinya Yunnie juga tertarik padaku?"

Jaejoong dengan isyarat matanya memberi kode pada Changmin untuk melihat kearah Yunho berada tapi dengan diam diam.

Ya, sedikit jauh dari sana tampak Yunho sedang melihat kerah Jaejoong dan Changmin dengn pandangan tajam yang sulit diartikan. Ah bukan mereka, tapi tepatnya pada Changmin yang tadi tiba tiba memeluk Jaejoong.

Cemburu eoh?

"Tentu saja. Hanya orang bodoh yang tidak tau kalau Yunho tertarik padamu setelah melihat pandangannya padamu yang seolah olah ingin memakanmu." Jawab Changmin sambil melepaskan pelukannya.

"Jadi apa rencana kita bisa dilakukan sekarang?" tanya Jaejoong dengan wajah serius.

"Apa setelah itu kau akan mengijinkanku berkencan dengan Kyunnie selama seharian penuh?"

"Tentu saja. Apa kau tidak percaya padaku?"

"Baiklah. Kita lakukan rencana itu sekarang."

::

::

::

tbc

Chap 2 muncul. yeyyyy aku pikir g akan selesai.

Gumawo bagi semua yang udah mau membaca apalagi mau meripiu di chap kemarin. Mianhae kalau masih banyak Typo. Juga kesalahan Di chap kemarin. Sebenarnya niat awalnya emang One shoot, tp g tau virus males menyerang. jadi molor

Semoga chingudeul tidak kecewa dengan jalan ceritanya.

Oh iya, bagaimana pendapan chingudeul, perlu ada nc apa tidak dichap depan? Klu mau nanti aku pindah ratenya jadi m tp kalau tidak akan tetap dirate aman.

Sekali lagi Gumawo udah mau baca.


	3. Chapter 3

Antagonis

Siapa bilang tidak pernah menang

?

::

Yunjae Fanfic

Mpreg

::

03/04

::

Dun't like dun't baca

::

::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Jadi apa rencana kita bisa dilakukan sekarang?" tanya Jaejoong dengan wajah serius.

"Apa setelah itu kau akan mengijinkanku berkencan dengan Kyunnie selama seharian penuh?"

"Tentu saja. Apa kau tidak percaya padaku?"

"Baiklah. Kita lakukan rencana itu sekarang."

::

::

::

Hik hik hik

Suara tangisan itu mengusik tidurnya. Entah mengapa dia merasa sangat mengantuk. Tubuhnya terasa sangat lelah, seperti habis melakukan suatu pekerjaan yang sangat berat. Tapi, semakin lama tangisan itu makin mengganggunya.

Perlahan matanya mulai mengerjap pelan mencoba menyesuaikan dengan cahaya lampu diruangan itu. Kesadarannya pun perlahan mulai pulih. Kepalanya terasa berat dan berdenyut, sejenak dia terdiam, memukul pelan kepalanya seolah itu bisa mengurangi rasa sakit dikepalanya.

Dia kembali terdiam, Saat itulah dia sadar ada yang aneh dengan keadaannya saat ini. Betapa terkejutnya saat melihat dirinya naked dan hanya ditutupi dengan selimut putih tipis. Ditambah lagi, dengan suara tangisan orang disampingnya. Dia tidak tau siapa orang itu,karna orang itu duduk disudut ranjang sambil menenggelamkan wajahnya diantara dua lututnya yang ditekut, yang pasti dia sama polosnya dengan dirinya.

Itu bukan Ahra istrinya. Empat tahun hidup bersama, dia tau jelas bagian tubuh istrinya itu. Kulit itu lebih putih dan lebih halus dari istrinya. Dia terduduk bingung, kenapa orang itu menangis di ranjang yang sama dengannya. Dia mencoba mengingat apa yang telah terjadi, tapi nihil.

Akhirnya dengan keberanian yang ada dia mencoba mengangkat wajah orang itu.

"Jaejoong?" dia sangat kaget melihat siapa orang itu.

Jaejoong tampak mengenaskan. Wajahnya sembab, air mata masih mengalir dipipinya,ada bekas darah kering disudut bibirnya.

"Jangan, jangan lakukan lagi." lirih jaejoong.

Dia terlihat ketakutan.

"Jae, ap... apa yang terjadi?" dia semakin panik melihat Jaejoong tampak ketakutan.

Pikirannya bekerja dengan cepat. Apa dia semalam...

Dia ingat, samar dari ingatannya mengatakan dia melakukannya. menyentuhnya. dan semuanya terasa memabukkan.

Tidak

Dia menggeleng gelengkan kepalanya.

Tidak. Itu tidak benar benar terjadikan?

Brakkk

Tiba tiba pintu kamar tiba tiba terbuka dengan kasar, mengeluarkan pikirannya dari lamunanya sendiri. Tampak Hankyung, Heechul Ahra dan Changmin masuk dalam kamar itu dengan wajah seram dan pandangan yang sulit diartikan.

"Jung Yunhooo" Desis salah satu dari mereka. Jung Heechul. Eommanya.

Yunho menciut melihat anggota keluarganya tiba2 masuk dan melihat keadaanya yang naked dan berantakan. Terlebih Jaejoong tampak masih terisak.

"Oppa..."

Ahra menangis melihat suaminya dalam keadaan seperti itu dengan namja yang sudah dianggapnya adik.

Apa ini? Dia tidak menyangka kejadiannya akan seperti ini. Seingatnya, dia hanya meminta Yunho untuk mengantar Jaejoong yang tadi mengeluh sakit kepala, untuk beristirahat sebentar dikamar tamu yang ada dilantai dua. Satu jam berlalu tapi Yunho tidak juga kembali. Sebenarnya Ahra ingin menyusul suaminya, tapi tamu tamu dipestanya selalu menghalanginya. Sampai pesta selesai Yunho masih tidak menampakkan batang hidungnya.

Begitu semua tamu sudah pulang, Ahra lalu menyusul kekamar tamu. Tapi saat akan membuka kamar itu, pintu terkunci. Saat itulah dia mendengar suara tangis dari dalam kamar. Akhirnya dia pun memanggil Mertua dan adik iparnya.

"Ahra..."

Yunho menatap istrinya dengan sendu. dia merasa bersalah melihat Istrinya menangis. Bagaimanapun yang saat ini dilakukannya adalah berselingkuh. Walaupun dia tidak ingat jelas apa yang dia lakukan.

Plakkk

Heechul mendekati Yunho dan langsung menamparnya. Dia merasa miris melihat keadaan Jaejoong.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN PADA JAEJOONG!"

Heechul benar benar marah pada Yunho. Bagaimanapun Jaejoong sudah dianggapnya seperti anaknya sendiri.

Heechul langsung memutari ranjang itu dan memeluk Jaejoong yang masih menangis.

"Jangan..."

Tanpa sadar air matanya mengalir melihat Jaejoong yang ketakutan dan menolak pelukannya.

"Joongie..., ini Ahjumma. Joongie tenang ne, ada Ahjumma disini."

Mendengar itu Jaejoong mengangkat kepalanya.

"Ahjumma...,"

Jaejoong langsung memeluk Heechul.

"Ahjumma, Joongie takut..."

"Ssssss.., jangan takut. Ada Ahjumma disini."

Semuanya hanya terdiam melihat Jaejoong yang sudah tenang dipelukan Heechul. Begitu juga Yunho. dia hanya terdiam tanpa ada niat untuk memakai bajunya.

"Jung Yunho, pakai pakaianmu. Appa tunggu di bawah." Kata Hankyung sambil berlalu dari dari kamar itu.

Di ikuti Ahra.

"Joongie tidak apa apa kan?" tanya Heechul sambil mengusap pelan rambut Jaejoong

Jaejoong mengangguk pelan.

"Joongie bisa sendiri atau mau Ahjumma bantu membersihkan diri?"

"Joongie bisa sendiri." jawab Jaejoong serak. Khas orang sehabis menangis

"Baiklah. Joongie membersihkan diri dulu ya? Ahjumma tunggu dibawah."

Jaejoong mengangguk pelan.

Heechul pun melepaskan pelukannya. Beranjak menunju lemari yang ada di kamar itu. mengambil satu stel pakaian dan memberikannya pada Jaejoong.

"Joongie pakai ini ya?"

"Terima kasih Ahjumma."

Heechul pun langsung meninggalkan Jaejoong, melewati Changmin yang dari tadi cuma diam didepan pintu.

"Mianhae Emma, Appa, Hyung, Nunna." batin Changmin sambil melihat punggung Eommanya yang baru saja keluar dari kamar itu.

Changmin menatap Jaejoong tajam. Seakan mengatakan

'Kau puas Hyung?'

Sedangkan Jaejoong, dia hanya menarik sudut kanan bibirnya. Menyeringai.

Akting yang hebat bukan?

.

.

.

Plak

Suara tamparan itu menggema.

Yunho sang korban hanya mampu terdiam memandang sendu wajah Appanya yang tampak memerah karena marah. Suasanya begitu mencekam. Seluruh keluarga Jung ada disana. Namun tak ada satupun yang mau ikut bersuara.

"Setan apa yang ada didirimu sampai kau bisa melakukan hal sekeji itu hah?" Perkataan Hanhyung begitu tajam dan menusuk.

Yunho hanya bisa menundukkan kepalanya.

"Appa kecewa padamu. Bagaimana kau bisa melakukan hal tidak bermoral seperti itu."

Hankyung menurunkan nada bicaranya. Menghempaskan tubuhnya disamping Heechul sang istri. Sedangkan Ahra, entah dia kemana dia.

"Kau tau Yun, Umma sangat menyayangi Jaejoong. Dia anak yatim piatu. Selama itu dia bekerja keras untuk menghidupi dirinya sendiri, adiknya dan sepupunya. Dia harus menjalani hidup yang sangat susah sebelum dia menjadi seperti sekarang. Dan sekarang, kau merusaknya."

Heechul menangis saat mengingat cerita Jaejoong dulu tentang kehidupannya setelah ditinggal orang tuanya.

Yunho menjauhkan dirinya berlutut di hadapan kedua orang tuanya. Matanya berkaca kaca. Rasa bersalah muncul dihatinya. Tapi sungguh dia tidak bermaksud menghancurkan hidup seseorang. Apa lagi seorang Kim Jaejoong. Orang yg beberapa hari ini memenuhi pikirannya. Dia sebenarnya heran, bagaimana bisa dia bisa seperti itu.

"Mianhae Appa, Eomma. Yunho Salah."

"Untuk apa kau meminta maaf pada kami. Bukan kami yang kau sakiti."

"Hanya ada satu cara. Kau harus bertanggung jawab."

::

Ditempat lain, Tampak Jaejoong baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi. Wajahnya tampak segar, ditambah dengan senyum yang tidak luntur dibibirnya. Bahkan dia mengacuhkan pakaian yang dipakainya yang hanya sebuah kaos dan training panjang. padahal biasanya dia paling cerewet dengan penampilannya.

"Sangat bahagia eo...?"

Suara itu mengagetkannya. Ditolehnya Changmin yang masih berdiri menyandarkan punggungnya di pintu.

"Minnie..."

Jaejoong berjalan agak tertatih menghampiri Changmin dan memeluknya.

"Kau puas hyung?" Kata Changmin datar.

"Kenapa berkata seperti itu.?" Jaejoong melepas pelukannya dan memasang wajah kecewa mendengar perkataan Changmin yang terlihat sinis.

Hah,

Changmin mengusap wajahnya kasar. Dia tidak pernah bisa marah pada Jaejoong. Dia sudah menganggap Jaejoong sebagai hyungnya sendiri.

"Kau tau Hyung, Aku merasa bersalah pada keluargaku. Aku jahat."

"Kenapa bicara seperti itu? Apa kau tidak ikhlas membantuku?"

"Hais, sudahlah... Ayo turun mereka pasti sudah menunggumu."

Changmin berjalan terlebih dulu meninggalkan Jaejoong.

"Minnie..."

Changmin menghentikan langkahnya, kembali berbalik menatap Jaejoong.

"Bantu... Pantatku sakit." rengek Jaejoong.

Changmin kembali menghampiri Jaejoong lalu memapahnya.

"Jadi tadi kau benar melakukannya? tidak hanya pura pura?

"Tentu saja melakukannya. Kau tau, hyungmu sangat hebat." Kata Jaejoong malu malu. Rona merah muncul dipipinya.

"Hyung..."

"Kenapa? Bukankah kau juga melakukannya dengan Kyunnie ku? Kau pikir aku tidak tau hem...?"

"Mwo?"

Changmin tidak bisa berkata apa apa lagi. Dia tidak menyangkah kalau Jaejoong tau tentang itu. Dia menutupi malunya dengan melangkah cepat dan menyeret Jaejoong.

"Minnie pelan pelan sakit."

Hais

::

"Joongie, duduklah disini." Perintah Heechul saat dia melihat Jaejoong datang dengan dipapah Changmin.

Jaejoong menurut. Jika tadi bersama Changmin dia menunjukkan muka bahagia, sekarang dia kembali berwajah sendu.

"Joongie. Kami sudah membicarakan semuanya. Secepatnya Yunho akan menikahimu."

"Mwo? Me... menikah Ahjumma?" Kata Jaejoong dengan sedikit terbata.

"Iya Joongie. Secepatnya kalian akan menikah."

"Ta...tapi Ahjumma? Yunho ssi kan sudah menikah?"

"Lalu kenapa? Dia tetep harus mempertanggung jawabkan perbuatannya."

"Ta...ta...tapi..."

"Tidak ada tapi Joongie, kau harus segera menikah." Ahra tiba tiba saja muncul diantara mereka.

"Jika itu kau, Nunna rela berbagi suami, Joongie."

"Nunna..."

Jaejoong kembali meneteskan air matanya. Dia lalu memeluk Ahra erat.

"Mian Nunna. Joongie jahat pada Nunna."

"Sudah. Nunna tidak apa apa Joongie." Ahra menepuk pelan punggung Jaejoong pelan.

Tanpa orang lain sadari, Jaejoong kembali menyeringai.

Bukankah semua berjalan lancar?

.

.

.

Mobil Yunho baru saja terparkir didepan cafe Jaejoong. Hari dia berniat mengajak Jaejoong untuk mencoba Baju pengantin.

"Yunho?"

Jaejoong terkejut saat dia melihat Yunho datang kecafenya. Ya Yunho memang sengaja tidak memberi tahu Jaejoong kalau dia akan datang.

"Hai, Jae." Sapa Yunho pada Jaejoong saat dia sudah berada disamping Jaejoong.

"Ada apa? Kenapa datang tidak memberi tahu dulu?"

"Umma menyuruh kita mencoba baju pengantin."

"Se... sekarang?" Tanya Jaejoong kaget.

Dia masih tidak percaya kalau sebentar lagi apa yang diinginkannya akan tercapai. Menikah sengan Jung Yunho.

"Ne, Tentu saja."

"Emm, tapi bisakah menunggu sebentar? Cafe sedang ramai, ada pegawaiku yang tidak masuk, Jadi cafe kekurangan tenaga. ini jam makan siang."

"Baiklah. Aku menunggumu."

"Ayo..."

Jaejoong menarik tangan Yunho menuju meja kosong disudut cafe.

" Duduk sini ya? Aku janji tidak lama."

"Baiklah."

Jaejoong pun meninggalkan Yunho kembali melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

.

Hampir satu jam, dan Jaejoong baru menemui Yunho kembali.

"Yunho. Maaf, menunggu lama."

"Minumlah!" katanya sambil meletakkan minuman dan duduk di depan Yunho.

"Terimakasih." Jawab Yunho sambil meletakkan tablet yang dari tadi dipegangnya. Lalu meminumnya.

"Em..., ini enak. Aku belum pernah meminumnya."

"Benarkah? Ini menu baru kami. Aku sendiri yang menciptakannya."

"Benarkah? wow... kamu hebat."

"Gumawo.." pipi Jaejoong bersemu mendengar pujian Yunho.

Tapi, tiba tiba wajahnya berubah serius.

"Yunho..., apa benar kau akan menikahi aku? Apa kau yakin tidak akan menyesal?" lirih Jaejoong

"Kenapa bicara begitu. Tentu saja aku yakin, Jae. Aku aku akan bertanggung jawab dengan apa yang aku lakukan."

"Yun... kalau kau menikahiku karna kejadian waktu itu? sebaiknya kita batalkan saja."

"Mwo? Kenapa kau berkata begitu, Jae."

Yunho sangat kaget mendengar perkataan Jaejoong. Tanpa sadar dia sedikit meninggikan nada suaranya. Membuat Jaejoong langsung menunjukkan kepalanya.

"Mian, Jae. Aku tidak bermaksud membentakmu." Yunho merasa bersalah melihat Jaejoong takut padanya.

"Tidak apa apa, Yun."

"Katakan Jae apa maksudmu berkata begitu?"

"Aku hanya takut, Yun. Pernikahan dengan salah satu yang merasa terpaksa, biasanya tidak akan bisa bertahan." Lirih Jaejoong sambil tetep menundukan kepalanya.

Hah,

Yunhu menghela nafas. Dia lalu meraih tangan Jaejoong dan menggenggamnya.. Dia tau, apa yang dikatakan Jaejoong memang benar. Tapi terpaksakah dia? Yunho juga bingung. Disatu sisi dia merasa bersalah karena menghianati Ahra, disisi lain dia senang karna dia bisa memiliki Jaejoong.

"Dengar, Jae. Aku tidak pernah merasa terpaksa menikahimu. Kalau aku boleh jujur, sebenarnya aku sudah tertarik padamu sejak pertama kali melihatmu. Aku hanya menyesal, kenapa aku harus menyentuhmu saat kita belum memiliki hubungan apa2. Aku malah takut kau marah padaku dan membenciku."

Jaejoong tersentak saat Yunho tiba2 menggenggam tangannya. Apa lagi mendengar pengakuan Yunho.

"Yun..."

"Ne, Jae. Karena itu aku mohon Jangan pernah mengatakan lagi ingin membatalkan pernikahan kita. Mengerti.?"

"Ne, Yun. Gumawo."

Jaejoong pun menggenggam tangan Yunho yang sedang menggenggam tangannya. Dia sangat bahagia saat ini.

.

.

"Yunnie..., Ini indah sekali. Apa ini cocok untukku?"

Saat ini mereka mencoba baju pengantin dibutik langganan Heechul. Heechul sengaja memesan Gaun pengantin spesial untu calon menantu yang disayanginya di butik langgananya. Bahkan Hechul lah yang meminta Jaejoong untuk memakai gaun. dan dia sendiri yang memilh medel gaunnya.

Dan lihatlah Jaejoong, dia terlihat senang sekali. Wajahnya berseri seri dan mata doenya yang bening terlihat berbinar.

Obralan mereka di cafeJaejoong tadi menjadi awal baru bagi mereka. Bahkan mereka kini saling memanggil dengan panggilan sayang.

"Iya, Boo. Kau sangat cantik memakai gaun itu."

"Yunnie..., aku namja. Namja itu tampan bukan cantik." Jaejoong merajuk. dia mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Ya, Boo. Jangan mengerucutkan bibirmu. Atau aku akan menciummu disini." goda Yunho.

"Yunnie..." Jaejoong langsung memalingkan wajahnya kesembarang arah. Dia takut Yunho melihat rona merah dipipinya.

"Malu,eo...?" Yunho memeluk dari samping. Dia mengecup pipi Jaejoong yang merona.

Yunho tersenyum saat melihat Jaejoong makin salah tingkah saat dia menciumnya tadi.

"Kka kita ganti bajunya. Kau mau jalan2? Kita kencan."

"Kencan? Joongie mau..."

Dengan semangan Jaejoong cepat mengganti pakaiannya.

"Kka Yunnie. Kita ke taman bermain ya. Dari dulu aku ingin sekali pergi ketaman bermain bersama kekasihku."

Jaejoong langsung menyeret Yunho begitu dia keluar dari ruang ganti.

Dan seharian mereka benar benar menikmati kebersamaan mereka. Bermain sepuasnya ditaman bermain. Makan malam romantis dipinggir sungai han. Hah, mereka benar benar menikmatinya.

::

Yunho baru saja sampai rumah setelah mengantar Jaejoong pulang.

"Oppa..."

Sapaan itu menghentikan langkah Yunho yang akan menaiki tangga.

"Ahra... Kenapa belum tidur," tanya Yunho sambil melihat jam tangannya.

Pukul 11 malam.

"Oppa, kau lupa? bukankan kemarin kau sendiri yang mengajakku makan malam? Bahkan kau lupa, hari ini seharusnya kita ada janji dengan dokter Lee."

"Astajae Ahra, mian Oppa lupa. Tadi Eomma memintaku mengantarkan Jaejoong untuk mencoba gaun pernikahannya. Setelah itu kami ke taman bermain."

Yunho semangat sekali menceritakan apa saja yang dilakukannya tadi bersana Jaejoong tanpa menyadari perubahan ekspresi istrinya yang berubah sendu.

Ini pertama kalinya Yunho melupakan janjinya pada Ahra. Padahal td pagi Ahra menunggu kedatangnya Yunho selama satu jam. Dan tadi, dua jam dia menunggu. Bahkan sampai saat ini pun dia belum makan malam. Dan apa tadi? Yunho hanya mengatakan sekali 'mian'. Bisanya Yunho berkali meminta maaf, dan akan merengek agar dimaafkan. Tapi sekarang? Yunho mulai menomor duakan dia.

Salahkan keputusannya mengizinkan suaminya menikah lagi?

::

::

::

tbc

Chap 3 selesai... Jiah, makin aneh n gagal bikin nc. Mian ne chingudeul. G bakat, padahal suka bacanya.

Seneng dech baca repiu chingudeul. Gumawo bagi yang udah baca n mau ripiu.


	4. Chapter 4

Antagonis

Siapa bilang tidak pernah menang

?

::

Yunjae Fanfic

Mpreg

::

04/04 (end)

::

Dun't like dun't baca

::

::::::::::::::::::::::::

Dia berdiri di beranda kamar barunya. Gaun

pengantin itu masih melekat ditubuhnya. Pemandangan yang terlihat dari sana seolah menghilangkan semua lelah yang dirasanya.

Ya, tadi pagi mereka sudah meresmikan hubungan mereka menjadi suami istri. Jung Yunho dan Jung Jaejoong. Dan baru saja, pesta pernikahan mereka selesai digelar.

Grep...

Sepasang tangan tiba tiba memeluknya dari belakang.

"Boo, kenapa disini? Apa kau tidak kedinginan?"

"Ani, pemandangan dari sini, indah, Yun."

"Tentu saja. Dan ini kamar barumu. Kamar kita."

Yunho meletakkan dagunya dipundak Jaejoong.

"Yun..."

"Ne,"

"Apa Ahra nunna membenciku?"

"Kenapa bicara begitu? Mana mungkin Ahra membencimu. Setahuku dia sudah menganggapmu seperti adiknya sendiri."

"Tapi kenapa waktu upacara pernikahan kita tadi pagi dia tidak hadir? Saat pesta barusan juga dia hanya melihat kita dari jauh. Aku merasa bersalah padanya. Nunna pasti sedih dan kecewa. Seharusnya pernikahan ini tidak terjadi." lirih Jaejoong

"Boo, dengarkan aku."

Yunho membalikkan badan Jaejoong menghadapnya. Memeluknya dan menyatukan dahi mereka.

"Apa kau menyesal menikah denganku?"

"Ani."

"Lalu kenapa berbicara seperti itu? Aku sedih mendengarmu berkata seperti itu."

"Mianhae."

"Sudahlah jangan dipikirkan lagi. Nanti aku akan bicara padanya."

"Apa kau akan tidur dengannya malam ini?"

"Tentu saja tidak, bukankah malam ini malam pengantin kita hmmm?"

Pipi Jaejoong besemu merah mendengar perkataan Yunho.

"Yeppo. Nae anae memang cantik. apalagi kalau pipinya memerah seperti ini."

"Yun... jangan menggodaku." Jaejoong merajuk. Memukul pelan dada Yunho. Dia malu digoda Yunho seperti itu.

Yunho makin mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Aku menagih malam pengantin kita, Boo." Bisik Yunho ditelinga Jaejoong.

"Yun…."

Jaejoong berhenti melanjutkan kalimatnya karena tiba-tiba saja Yunho mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Jaejoong, lalu sedetik kemudian dia bisa merasakan bibir hati itu menempel lembut dibibirnya..melumatnya dan memperdalam ciumannya..

Jaejoong yang kaget karena perlakuan yang tiba-tiba hanya bisa diam menikmati setiap lumatan lembutnya yang menjelajahi setiap permukaan bibir Jaejoong. Semakin lama ciuman Yunho semakin dalam dan menuntut.

"Yun... Emm... Jangan disini." kata Jaejoong disela desahan akibat ciuman Yunho yang ganas.

Yunho melepas ciumannya dengan enggan. Dia tersenyum saat melihat wajah Jaejoong yang memerah dan nafas yang ngos ngosan. Dia lalu menarik Jaejoong kedalam kamar.

.

.

.

Ahra terbangun saat mendengar suara keributan didapur. Padahal baru saja dia bisa tertidur. Semalaman dia tidak bisa tidur. Entahlah, dari kemarin dia merasa ketakutan. Takut akan nasib pernikahannya setelah ini. Tidak bisa dipungkiri, dia mulai meragukan keputusannya memizinkan suaminya menikah lagi itu benar atau malah akan berakibat buruk pada pernikahannya sendiri.

Dilihatnya jam yang ada didinding kamarnya.

Pukul tujuh pagi. Mungkin membantu para maid memasak sarapan pagi lebih baik pikirnya dari pada melanjutkan tidurnya yang bisa dibilang tidak nyenyak.

Setelah mencuci muka dia pun langsung menuju dapur.

Langkah kakinya berhenti tepat didepan pintu dapur saat mendengar suara adik iparnya yang sedang berbicara dengan orang lain didapur.

"Joongie." gumamnya pelan saat dilihatnya orang yang sedang mengobrol dengan Changmin adalah Madunya.

Hatinya kembali berdenyut nyeri, empat tahun dia menikah dengan Yunho, belum pernah dia bisa mengobrol akrab dengan adik iparnya seperti Changmin dengan Jaejoong lalukan sekarang.

Tidak ingin mood tambah buruk pagi ini, Ahra berbalik kembali kekamarnya. Mungkin kembali tidur lebih baik.

Sementara didalam dapur terlihat Changmin yang sedang mengganggu Jaejoong.

"Changminnn... berhenti mengunyah. Kalau semuanya kau makan, apa yang akan Hyung masak?"

"Tapi aku lapar. Hyung kenapa lama sekali masaknya."

"Bagaimana bisa masak cepat kalau kau dari tadi menggangguku, Minnie." desih Jaejoong geram.

"Cepatlah masak Hyung, jangan mengomel kayak nenek2." jawab Changmin santai tanpa takut dengan tatapan tajam seorang Kim Jaejoong. Dia kini malah mendudukkan bokongnya diatas meja yang ada didekat pintu.

"Minnie..." Jaejoong berteriak kencang mendengar Changmin menyebutnya nenek nenek.

Ha ha ha, Sedangkan Changmin hanya tertawa senang.

"Ada apa ini. Kenapa pagi2 sudah ribut sekali.?" Suara itu menghentikan pertengkaran kecil mereka.

"Eomma? Eomma sudah bangun?" tanya Jaejoong saat dia tau kalau Heechul lah yang datang.

"Bagaimana tidak bangun kalau kalian ribut sekali pagi pagi begini?" Jawab Heechul tajam sambil bersandar dipintu dapur, memperhatikan apa yang Jaejoong lakukan.

"Mian Eomma, Joongie tidak bermaksud mengganggu tidur Eomma. Ini karena Changmin Eomma, dia mengataiku nenek nenek cerewet, padahal dia yang menggangguku memasak."

"He he he, piss..." Changmin yang merasa dirinya mendapat tetepan tajam dari sang Eomma setelah mendapat pengaduan dari Jaejoong hanya bisa nyengir gaje.

"Sudahlah Joongie, jangan perdulikan anak itu. Sekarang adakah yang bisa Eomma bantu?"

Heechul menghampiri Jaejoong berniat membantu.

"Joongie sudah selesai memasak Eomma. Tinggal menata meja makannya."

"Kka kita tata bersama."

Menantu dan mertua itu tampak kompak sekali. berdua menata meja makan sambil sesekali keduanya memarahi Changkin yang kembali berulah, mencomot makanan sana sini.

Saat asyik melihat ibu mertuanya memarahi sang adik ipar yang celamitan, Jaejoong merasakan ada sepasang tangan memeluknya dari belakang. Membuatnya sedikit terkejut.

"Boo..."

"Yun..., kau membuatku terkejut." Jaejoong berusaha melepas pelukan Yunho. Dia malu jika dilihat Heechul.

"Kenapa meninggalkanku sendiri Hmmm...?" Kata Yunho sambil menciumi leher Jaejoong. Membuat Jaejoong geli.

"Berhenti berbuat mesum pagi pagi Yun..."

Teguran itu membuat Yunho melepas pelukannya karena kaget. Hankyung sudah ada dibelakang Yunho.

"Appa seperti tidak pernah menjadi pengantin baru saja." Jawab Yunho sambil cemberut dan langsung duduk dikursinya.

Sedangkan Jaejoong kembali merona mendengar kata kata Yunho.

"Apa kurang yang semalam hah, Bisanya kalian membuat satu rumah tidak bisa tidur karena mendengar suara kalian."

Jaejoong yang sudah duduk di samping Yunho makin menundukkan kepalanya.

"Sudahlah jangan membicarakan hal itu lagi. tidakkah kalian lihat kalau Jaejoong malu mendengarnya."

Yunho tersenyum, lalu menggenggam tangan Jaejoong.

"Appa bisakah kita makan. Aku sudah lapar. Kenapa dari tadi kalian tidak berhenti bicara." Changmin yang merasa sudah sangat lapar menghentikan pembicaraan itu.

Puk

"Appo... Kenapa Appa memukulku."

Changmin kesakitan saat sendok makan sang appa melayang kekepalanya.

"Mana sopan santunmu Jung Changmin." desih sang Appa.

"Lho Ahra mana?" Tanya Yunho yang menyadari istri pertamanya belum ada diantara mereka.

"Aku tidak tau, tapi dari tadi aku belum melihat Nunna." Jawab Jaejoong.

"Anak itu. Selalu saja bangun siang." kata Heechul tajam.

"Biar aku yang panggil."

Baru saja Yunho akan beranjak memangil Ahra, Istri pertamanya itu terlihat menuruni tangga.

"Bisakah lain kali kau bangun pagi, Ahra?"

Ahra yang baru saja akan menyapa mereka langsung menunduk.

"Mianhae, Eomma."

"Sudahlah Eomma. Ahra duduklah."

Mereka pun segera memulai sarapan mereka. Sesekali obrolan ringan terdengar diantara mereka. Terlihat seperti keluarga yang harmonis. Sesekali terlihat Jaejoong melayani Yunho, mengambilkan nasi, lauk dan lainnya. Kadang Juga mengambilkan beberapa lauk pada Ahra.

Makan pagi mereka saat ini terlihat beda dari biasanya. terlihat lebih hidup. Apalagi diselingi Jaejoong yang ganti menggoda Changmin. Tapi jika dilihat lebih teliti, ada satu orang yang terlihat hanya diam tanpa meperdulikan sekitarnya. Ahra. Entah kenapa dia merasa seperti orang asing diantara mereka.

"Yunnie, Ini bekan untuk makan siang. Mulai sekarang Yunnie harus makan siang dengan bekal buatan Joongi. Yunnie g boleh makan sembarangan." Saat ini Ahra dan Jaejoong sedang mengantar Yunho berangkat kerja.

"Iya, istriku yang cerewet." Jawab Yunho sambil mengambil bekal ditangan Jaejoong dang sedikit mencubit hidungnya.

"Appo, Yunnie."

"He he he, ne . mian. Yunnie berangkat dulu."

Yunho mengecup bibir Jaejoong singkat, lalu mencium kening Ahra. Setelah itu langsung menaiki ferrarinya dan langsung melesat pergi.

"Ayo nunna kita masuk. Joongie mau bersiap ke cafe." Kata Joongie sambil masuk lebih dulu meninggalkan Ahra yang masih tertegun mendapat perlakuan yang berbeda dengan madunya dari Yunho.

Sejak saat itu Jaejoong semakin menguasai Yunho, membuat Ahra semakin tersisih. Hampir setiap malam Yunho tidur dikamar Jaejoong. Bukan hanya Yunho, Heechul dan Hankyung pun makin menyayangi Jaejoong. Changmin, jangan tanya lagi.

.

.

.

Hari ini akhir pekannya karena itu cafe sangat ramai, sedangkan dua pegawainya sedang sakit. Jadi terpaksa Jaejoong lah yang menjadi pelayan dadakan.

Hos hos hos,

Nafasnya terasa sangat berat, entah kenapa beberapa hari ini dia gampang sekali merasa lelah.

"Hyung..., kau sakit?"

"Ani, kyu... Hyung hanya lelah."

"Tapi Hyung pucat? Keringat Hyung juga keluar banyak sekali."

"Gwaechana, Kyunnie. Hyung hanya perlu istirahat."

"Ya sudah, aku antar Hyung ke ruangan Hyung ya, nanti begitu Changmin datang aku akan mengantar Hyung ke Rumah sakit. TIDAK ADA PENOLAKAN." Kyuhyun menekankan kata2 terakhirnya begitu melihat Jaejoong mau membantahnya.

"Arraseo. Kau menakutkan sekali Kyunie."

.

.

.

Jaejoong berjalan masuk kedalam rumah dengan senyuman yang tidak luntur dari bibirnya.

"Nunna..." Teriaknya saat melihat Ahra sedang duduk diruang tamu bersama seseorang.

"Joongie ada apa?"

"Nunna..." Jaejoong lalu memeluk Ahra sangat erat.

"Nunna..., Joongie hamil..." Jawab Jaejoong dengan mata yang berbinar.

"Ha... hamil." Ahra terbata. Dia benar benar terkejut mendengar Jaejoong Hamil.

"Nunna Joongie senang sekali. Akhirnya Joongie bisa memberi Yunnie apa yang selama ini tidak bisa Nunna berikan. Seorang anak. Yunnie pasti senang sekali." Curhat Jaejoong semangat.

Deg,

Ahra mematung mendengar perkataan Jaejoong. Hatinya merasa perih membenarkan perkataan Jaejoong. Ya, empat tahun dia menikah dan sampai saat ini dia belum bisa memberi seorang anak pada Yunho.

"Ya..., apa maksudmu berbicara seperti itu?"

Sebuah suara menyadarkan Jaejoong dari lamunan kebahagiannya. Ditambah lagi sebuah sentakan ditangannya membuatnya melepaskan pelukannya pada Ahra.

"Nugu?"

"Ah, Ini Tiffani adikku Joongie."

"Adik Nunna? Annyeong Jung Jaejoong imnida." Jaejoong memperkenalkan diri sambil tersenyum manis.

"Cih, Jadi ini Namja jalang yang merebut suamimu Eonni."

"Tiffani. Jaga bicaramu?"

"Mwo? Jalang? Siapa yang kau panggil jalang?"

"Tentu saja kau. Sebutan apa yang pantas untuk perebut suami orang kalau bukan Jalang hah?"

Plak...

Jaejoong menampar keras pipi kanan Tiffani.

"Jaga bicaramu."

"Kau."

Merasa tidak terima dengan tamparan Jaejoong, Tiffani mendorong Jaejoong dengan kuat. Jaejoong yang tidak siap langsung terdorong kebelakang menyandung bantal dibawah kakinya.

Arghh...

Jaejoong mengerang. Kepala dan punggungnya menghantam lantai lumayan keras.

"Joongie..."

Ahra panik melihat ada darah dikaki Jaejoong.

"Sakit..., Perutku..." Jaejoong mengerang pelan saat merasa perutnya sangat sakit.

Perlahan kesadarannya mulai menghilang.

"Joongie, bangun... Joongie."

Ahra menggoyang goyang badan Jaejoong.

"Tolong..."

.

.

.

Yunho berlari dikoridor rumah sakit. Dia sangat panik saat mendapat telp dari Ahra kalau Jaejoong masuk rumah sakit.

"Ahra..." panggilnya saat melihat Ahra didepan Ugd.

"Oppa."

"Bagaimana Jaejoong?"

"Aku tidak tau, Dokter masih didalam."

Yunho mondar mandir didepan pintu. Jaejoong sudah hampir dua jam didalam.

"Bagaimana dok." Yunho langsung menghampiri dokter yang baru saja keluar.

"Mianhae, kami sudah berusahan tapi Janinnya tidak bisa diselamatkan."

"Mwo? Ja... janin? Maksud Dokter istri saya hamil?"

"Iya. menurut perkiraan, seharusnya janin itu berumur satu bulan."

Dug,

Yunho langsung lemas mendengar calon anak yang bahkan baru diketahuinya sekarang sudah tidak ada lagi.

"Oppa...?"

Ahra melihat Jaejoong akan dipindahkan kekamar inap. dia bingung harus bagaimana menemani Yunho yang masih tidak bergerak, Atau mengikuti Jaejoong.

"Yunho..."

Heechul dan Hankyung terlihat berjalan capat menuju arah Yunho.

"Ada apa? Bagaimana dengan Jaejoong?"

"Eomma..., Joongie..."

Air mata Yunho menetes. Dia tidak sanggup melanjutkan kata katanya.

"Joongie kenapa Yunho?"

"Joongie keguguran Eomma..."

"Mwo?"

Heechul lemas mendengar berita itu. Untung ada Suaminya yang menahanya.

.

.

.

"Tidakkkk... kebalikan bayiku..." Jaejoong histeris, saat mendapat kabar kalau bayinya sudah tidak ada lagi.

"Hik hik hik... Bayiku..."

Yunho memeluk Jaejoong erat. mencoba untuk membuat Jaejoong sedikit tenang.

"Yunnie..., baby kita."

"Jangan menangis, Boo. Baby kita sudah tenang disana."

Tiba tiba Jaejoong melepas pelukan Yunho.

"INI KARENA DIA...dia yang membunuh anakku." Jaejoong meronta mencoba lebas dari Yunho.

"Boo..., Apa yang kau lakukan." Yunho marah saat Jaejoong mau mencabut selang infusnya.

"Mana ponselku. Mana?"

"Buat apa, Boo."

"Cepat."

Yunho pun memberikan ponselnya.

"Pakai punyaku."

Jaejoong langsung menghubungi seseorang.

"Kau menghubungi siapa, Boo."

Jaejoong diam tidak menjawab, dia masih menunggu telpnya tersambung.

"Yoboseo.., Saya mau lapor. disini ada pembunuhan. Seseorang telah membunuh bayiku."

"Joongie" teriak Yunho, Ahra, Heechul, Hankyung dan Changmin bersamaan.

"Rumah sakit xxx ruang xxx kamar 9595."

"Joongie... Kau melaporkan Tiffani?"

"Kenapa? Pembunuh memang tempatnya dipenjara." Kata jaejoong santai.

"Tapi boo?"

"Kenapa? Apa Yunnie tidak mau tiffani dipenjara karna Tiffani adik Ahra nunna? Walaupun tiffani sudah membunuh babyku?Baby kita?"

"Ani, boo... bukan begitu..." Yunho kehabisan kata kata membantah Jaejoong.

"Sudahlah, Joongie capek. Ingin istirahat. Bisakah tinggalkan Joongie sendiri?"

"Boo...,"

"Plisss Yunnie."

"Arra."

Yunho mengalah, dia tau saat ini dengan mengikuti kemauan Jaejoong kesedihannya akan sedikit berkurang. mestkipun harus memenjarakan Tiffani.

.

.

.

Pintu kamarnya terbuka dari luar. Ahra muncul dengan penampilan sedikit berantakan. Matanya pun sembab. Semalaman dia menangis memikirkan nasib adiknya di penjara. Juga merasa bersalah dengan Kegugurannya Jaejoong.

"Ceraikan Yunnie..." Kata Jaejoong langsung saat Ahra mulai mendekatinya.

"Joongie...?"

"Kenapa? Bukankan Nunna kesini untuk memintaku membebaskan Tiffani?"

"Jadi kau akan membebaskan Tiffani?"

"Ya, kalau Nunna sudah resmi bercerai dengan Yunnie, Joongie akan membebaskan Tiffani."

"Tapi aku mencintai Yunho."

"Aku juga memcintainya Nunna. Juga anakku. Atau jangan2 Nunna memang sengaja bersekongkol dengan Tiffani untuk membuatku keguguran." kata Jaejoong tajam

"Joongie... Nunna tidak sejahat itu." Ahra menangis mendengar tuduhan Jaejoong padanya. Dia jatuh terduduk dilantai.

"Kenapa tidak, Nunna tidak bisa memberi Yunnie anak. Karena itu Nunna juga tidak mau Joongi memberi Yunnie anak. Iya kan?" Jaejoong terus mengintimidasi Ahra.

"Tidak Joongie, tidak."

"Tapi anak Joongie mati... hik...hik...hik... dan itu karena adik Nunna."

"Mianhae Joongie... mianhae..." Ahra makin terisak.

"Kembalikan anak Joongie. Kembalikan. hik... hik... hik..."

"Baiklah Joongie. Nunna akan memceraikan Yunho oppa."

"Benarkah? huk...huk..huk..."

Ahra hanya mengangguk.

"Terima kasih Nunna."

.

.

.

Ahra baru saja masuk kedalam kamarnya saat Yunho baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi.

"Oppa bisakah kita bicara sebentar?"

"Ada apa? Bicara saja." Kata Yunho sambil tetap sibuk memilik baju dilemari.

"Duduklah disampingku sebentar Oppa" Jawab Ahra sambil menepuk tempat disebelahnya.

"Ada apa denganmu Ahra. Apa kau tidak tau aku sedang terburu2. Boojae sendirian dirumah sakit." Kata Yunho lagi sambil mengambil kaos dan memakainya.

"Hanya sebentar Oppa." Paksa Ahra.

Yunho pun mengalah, berjalan mendekati Ahra dan duduk disampingnya.

"Ada apa?"

"Ini."

Ahra menyerakan amplop pada Yunho.

"Apa ini?"

"Bukalah Oppa."

Yunho membukanya. Matanya langsung melotot melihat isi dari amplop itu.

"Ahra, apa maksudnya ini?" Yunho memandang tajam pada Ahra.

"Aku sudah memikirkannya Oppa. Ini yang terbaik buat kita."

"Tidak. Aku tidak akan menandatanginya."

Yunho beranjak hendak meninggalkan Ahra.

"Oppa. Aku mohon. Ini yang terbaik. Bukankah setelah ada Joongie, cinta Oppa padaku mulai berkurang? Bahkan saat ini aku yakin Oppa sudah tidak mencintaiku lagi."

Yunho hanya diam dan menatap tajam kearah Ahra.

"Aku juga ingin bahagia Oppa. Dan mungkin kebahagianku bukan dengan Oppa." Kata Ahra lagi sambil menunduk.

"Baik. Kalau ini yang kau mau."

Yunho mengambil kasar amplop itu. menarik isinya dan langsung menandatanganinya.

"Ini. Semoga kau bahagia dengan ini."

Yunho berjalan keluar, menutup kasar pintu kamar itu. Meninggalkan Ahra yang terisak.

.

.

.

Hari ini tepat seminggu Jaejoong berada dirumah sakit. Dan hari ini juga Jaejoong diperbolehkan keluar.

Saat ini Jaejoong ditemani Kyuhyun sedang menunggu Yunho yang sedang menyelesaikan administrasi.

Pintu kamarnya tiba tiba terbuka. Dan Ahra muncul setelahnya.

"Nunna."

"Joongie, bagaimana keadaanmu."

"Baik, nunna. Dokter sudah mengizinkan Joongie pulang. Saat ini Yunnie sedang mengurus administrasinya."

"Syukurlah." Ahra mendekati Jaejoong.

"Kyuhyun ssi. Bolehkan aku berbicara empat mata dengan Joongie?"

Kyuhyun melirik Jaejoong. Setelah melihat Jaejoong mengangguk tanda dia boleh meninggalkannya, Kyuhyun pun keluar.

"Joongie, ini." Ahra memberikan Amplop yang dibawanya.

"Apa ini Nunna?"

"Buka saja."

Jaejoong membukanya. Matanya berbinar saat melihat surat cerai Ahra dan Yunho.

"Nunna ini?"

"Ne; kami sudah resmi bercerai."

"Terima kasih Nunna."

Jaejoong langsung memeluk Ahra saking senangnya. Tanpa tau Ahra menangis karenanya.

"Kapan kau akan membebaskan Tiffani, Joongie?"

"Besok Nunna. Aku akan meminta Yunnie untuk mencabut tuntutannya."

.

.

.

Alarm dimeja disampin ranjangnya berbunyi. Membuat sang empunya terusik dari tidur nyenyaknya. Dirabanya meja itu mencari sumber suarang yang mengganggunya. Pukul tujuh pagi.

Jaejoong mengucek matanya, mencoba mengumpulkan semua nyawanya. Saat kesadarannya pulih sempurna, dilihatnya sang nampyeon tercinta masih tertidur lelap sambil memeluknya.

"Pagi Yunnie," Sapanya sambil mengecup singkat bibir hati tersebut.

Dilepasnya pelukan hangat sang nampyeon. Waktunya membuat sarapan. Tapi saat dia akan beranjak dari ranjang. tangannya ditarik kuat hingga dia kembali jatuh diatas ranjang menimpa sang suami.

"Mau kemana, Boo." Kata Yunho sambil masih dengan mata terpejam.

"Yunnie, sudah siang. Joongie mau membuat sarapan. Sebaiknya Yunnie mandi dulu."

"Aku tidak mau sebelum kau memberiku morning kiss, Boo." kata Yunho sambil memonyongkan bibirnya.

"Yah... tadikan sudah Yunnie." Biar pun sudah hampir setahun mereka menikah, tetep saja Jaejoong akan selalu tersipu kalau Yunho menggodanya.

"Cepat, Boo. Aku menunggu."

"Sirreo."

"Arra. Selamat tidur." Yunho berbalik membelakangi Jaejoong. Berniat kembali melanjutkan tidurnya.

"Yah..., Baiklah. tapi Yunnie jangan tidur lagi."

Akhirnya Jaejoong mengalah.

Yunho langsung membalikan badannya. menarik Jaejoong dan langsung mencium bibir Jaejoong dalam.

"Emphh… Yunnhhhh hhepas" Jaejoong mencoba melepaskan tautan bibir mereka namun sia-sia sepertinya Yunho masih ingin lama-lama menikmati bibir tersebut.

"eunghhh…" Akhirnya Jaejoong pun pasrah, ia biarkan saja Yunho bermain didalam mulutnya.

Jaejoong hanya bisa melenguh saat itu, sepertinya ia mulai menikmati ciuman panjangnya dengan nampyeonnya itu. Dapat dirasakannya lidah Yunho yang sedang menjelajah seisi mulutnya. Lenguhan akan kenikmatan pun terdengar jelas dari bibir mereka.

Ciuman mereka pun berakhir saat Jaejoong menggigit pelan lidah Yunho.

"Yakk appo, kenapa kau menggigit lidahku, Boo?" ucap Yunho menatap Jaejoong dengan matanya yang tajam

"Salah sendiri, Yunnie menciumku terlalu lama" balas Jaejoong tenang dengan wajah tanpa dosa.

"Apa salahnya kalau aku ingin berlama-lama menciummu, kau kan anaeku."

"Tentu saja salah. Karena Yunnie mau membunuhku."

Jaejoong berdiri,dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi.

.

.

.

"Yunnie, hari ini kita ke kekantor polisi ya."

"Untuk apa, Boo?"

"Aku mau Yunnie mencabut tuntutan pada Tiffani."

"Mwo?" Yunho sangat terkejut mendengar perkataan Jaejoong. Bukankah kemarin Jaejoong yang memintanya untuk memenjarakan Tiffani.

"Kenapa, Boo?"

"Ani, sejak kemarin aku sudah memikirkannya, Yun. Ini kecelakaan. Aku yakin Tiffani tidak sengaja menyenggolku waktu itu. Tiffani itu adik Ahra Nunna. Biarpun kalian sudah bercerai, tapi kita tetap harus berhubungan baik kan Yunnie?"

"Kau memang yang terbaik, Boo." Yunho menggenggam tangan Jaejoong dan menciumnya penuh cinta. Sedang Jaejoong membalasnya dengan senyuman.

Akting yang hebat bukan?

.

.

.

"Bagaimanapun tetap pada akhirnya akulah yang menang. Bukankah begitu Tiffani ssi?" Kata Jaejoong pada Tiffani yang masih ada dibalik jeruji besi itu.

Ya saat ini Jaejoong sedang ada dikantor kepolisian Seuol. Sambil menunggu Yunho yang menyelesaikan masalah pencabutan tuntutan, Jaejoong pun menemui Tiffani didalam tahanan.

"Kau tau ini apa, Tiffani ssi?" Lanjut Jaejoong sambil membuka amplop itu dan memperlihatkan apa isinya pada Tiffani.

"Ahra nunna menukar ini dengan kebebasanmu Tiffani? Apa kau senang?" Jaejoong menunjukkan smirk cute yang dia pinjam dari sepupunya.

Tiffani hanya diam tidak menyahut. matanya menatap Jajoong tajam, tangannya mengepal menandakan dia marah.

"Kau tau Tiffani ssi. Sebelum kau muncul, aku sama sekali tidak berniat membuat Yunnieku untuk menceraikan Ahra nunna. Biar bagaimanapun aku juga menyayanginya. Tapi karena KAU. Kau membuatku kehilangan calon baby. Ahra nunnalah yang harus menanggungnya.

Jadi salahkan dirimu atas semuah kesedihan yang dirasakan Ahra nunna saat ini."

Setelah mengatakan itu, Jaejoong memakai kembali kaca matanya dan berbalik. melangkah menuju Jung Yunho yang sudah menunggunya.

Meninggalkan Tiffani yang terduduk dan mulai terisak.

See? Kini semua yang diinginkan seorang Kim Jaejoong terwujud. Semua yang menghalangi harus disingkirkan. Jung Yunho hanya miliknya.

Antagonis, Siapa bilang tidak pernah menang.?

::

::

::

end

Yeyyyy... akhirnya selesai juga. awalnya sempet bingung mau dibawah kemana ceritanya. Tapi karena takut kalau kelamaan malah ide tambah kabur jadi ya apa yg kepikiran diotak langsung aku tulis. mian banyak typo karena gak sempet edit. Semoga g makin gaje dan mengecewakan semua.

Oya, kemarin ada yang tanya apa ne ff terispirasi dari ff di blog tetengga? Jawabannya iya.

Ide ceritanya keren.

Gumawo buat para reader (baik yang udah ripiu ataupun enggak) yang sudah setia mengikuti cerita ff ini.


End file.
